


Speak Now

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Draco Malfoy is, in fact, in love. But, will he wait too long to make his confession?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing...

Draco adjusted his tie. Bracing himself against the sink, he slowly glanced up at his reflection. Red-rimmed eyes, dark circles, he gasped. Even his porcelain skin looked gray. If anyone had asked, he'd say tiredness had taken over him these last few weeks. If only that were true… Ever since the announcement in the _Prophet_ about "the boy who lived" and... Draco couldn't bear to think about it. He couldn't start crying, not today. He slapped his face, chiding himself for his childish behavior. Putting on that classic Malfoy facade, he silently reminded himself to grab a Pepper Up Potion before he left.

Draco adjusted his tie, again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor with the seven others. He went to his drawer, rummaging around until he found the dark green one and put it on. Harry always liked that tie, and today, he had to look perfect. He gave himself one last look of approval, downed the potion, and Apparated to the courtyard of the church.

Draco arrived with a small pop and immediately ducked behind a large oak tree. He cursed himself for choosing a spot so open and close to the main entrance. From the shadows, he watched as dozens of people dressed in their best robes entered the large building. After what seemed like ages, Draco poised himself and strode to the large front doors. He slipped into the back and took a seat.

As he waited, Draco glanced around the large room decorated in beautiful reds and gold. He smirked. Typical. He saw many people from Hogwarts and the Ministry. Paying their respects no doubt. He snorted. Like those people cared or knew Harry like he had... Draco continued his sweep of the room only stopping when he caught a glimpse of wild, bushy brown hair near a sea of red. He swallowed hard. He knew they would be here. He had prepared himself for it in fact, but seeing them all together was quite unnerving. Shaking his head, Draco snapped back to his senses and gave his robes a straightening tug. He had every right to be there. Everything he did was for Harry, after all.

Sadness and despair began plaguing Draco's mind as people started to take their places. As the service began, Draco lost himself in his thoughts. Flashes of late night talks, closed doors, desperate kisses, candlelight dinners, and lingering touches all danced before his eyes. He never wanted it to end. It all seemed so real like it was just yesterday, but it wasn't. It couldn't have been. The laughter turned to nightmare as the images changed. Draco found himself wanting to escape, run away, to scream out, but he couldn't.

Cries, gasps, and whispers brought Draco out of his head. As he looked around, he noticed everyone was staring at him. He blushed. The echo of his "no" still vibrating around the cathedral ceiling. In an instant, he realized his mistake. He tried to leave, say something, anything; but he was rooted to the spot, no voice left in his throat. All he could do was watch.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. He stood to leave. When he opened his eyes, his gaze met Ginny's. Startled, he took a step back and sucked in a breath waiting for the worse. Her hand struck his face with such force it immediately started to sting. As she spun around to leave, she muttered something that sounded like "I should have known," but Draco wasn't thinking straight as white circles clouded his eyes. Why had he shouted? What exactly had he shouted? What was happening? He stared into nothing, his thoughts consuming him. He sat back down in his seat for what felt like hours trying to comprehend his outburst. It wasn't until he felt a gentle touch on his arm that he looked up; up into bright green eyes. Adorned in a Muggle tuxedo and shiny black dress shoes stood Harry. Draco reached a hand out towards him as if he would disappear like smoke. Harry leaned into Draco's touch. Fire met ice. All of the tension in Draco's body melted away as Harry helped him to his feet. With a gentle brush of his lips, Harry said, "I love you too. Just, next time, don't wait until my wedding day to tell me".


End file.
